


Avengers Chatroom

by akwardcadabra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funny, Humor, M/M, The X-Men join the chat for a few chapters, Tony Being Tony, Usernames, chatroom, light fluff, mutations, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Chatroom conversations, the Avengers have, ranging from funny to fluffy to angsty, with various topics. Anything in that spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Usernames

Clint- TheBird2  
Sam- TheBird  
Tony- GeniusPlayboy  
Wanda- TheStrange  
Vision- Vision  
Natasha- ShipperGirl  
Steve- Capsicle  
Bucky- BuckyBear  
Bruce- TheDoc  
Thor- ManOfThunder  
Loki- TheHornedGod  
Pepper- PepperP

\---

Capsicle: Tony, are you the one changing all the usernames, lately?

 

_‘Capsicle’ has changed his username to ‘IceIcebaby’_  
_‘TheDoc’ has changed his username to ‘DrJekyll’_

 

DrJekyll: Tony? Can you stop? This is getting out of hand.

ShipperGirl: Yes, every time someone changes their name back, you change them.

BuckyBear: Yes! And I haven’t found out, how to change mine back, yet.

 

_‘TheHornedGod’ has changed his username to ‘KneelDaddy’_

 

KneelDaddy: Stark, change my name back! KneelDaddy sounds so very wrong. And what is KneelDaddy even supposed to mean?

IceIceBaby: I don’t think anyone knows.

BuckyBear: Tony, this is not even funny.

 

_‘BuckyBear’ has changed his username to ‘TinMan’_

 

TinMan: Tony! Stop changing our usernames. It confuses me.

TheBird: Bucky’s right. I don’t understand anything, anymore.

TheBird2: Same.

 

_‘TheBird’ has changed his username to ‘OnYourLeft’_

 

OnYourLeft: Very creative, Tony.

TinMan: Yes. Like playing ‘Ice, Ice, Baby’ every time Steve enters a room. Or like putting fridge magnets to my arm.

ShipperGirl: Got to admit, that that is funny. Like him playing ‘If you’d be gay. That’d be okay.’ When you two walk into a room together.

TinMan: Very funny.

IceIceBaby: Yes and very creative.

ShipperGirl: Thought you were dating.

IceIceBaby: We are. But not so exaggerated. Like ‘Hey! Look! We are a couple!’

TinMan: Seriously, who does that?

DrJekyll: Tony. You should listen to the voicemails he left me, when he and Pepper got together. They were ranging from ‘We are together’ to ‘I love her so much!’

OnYourLeft: Pff :D

KneelDaddy: Stark, change my name, immediately. It’s not funny.

 

_‘TinMan’ has changed his username to ‘Chewbucky’_

 

Chewbucky: Alright, I’m done.

OnYourLeft: CHEWBUCKY! I can’t breathe :DDD That is priceless.

IceIceBaby: You will never live this down, Buck :D

Shippergirl: I think you mean ‘You will never live this down, Chewbucky.’ :D

Chewbucky: And I don’t even know, how to change the username back!

IceIceBaby: I will show you later.

Chewbucky: I tried the things that you told me the last time, but they won’t work.

Vision: Tony, I think they all don’t like the username changes. You should stop, before you upset them badly.

TheStrange: I think even Stark knows when to stop.

KneelDaddy: Doesn’t look like it.

ManOfThunder: Hello, friends. Loki, is that you?

KneelDaddy: Yes, sadly.

 

_‘ManOfThunder’ has changed his username to ‘PopTatas’_

 

PopTatas: I don’t get it.

ShipperGirl: ‘Tata’s’ can be used as a slang for breasts. And ‘Pop’ is there because you like Poptarts. 

PopTatas: I find this to be not very amusing.

IceIceBaby: So do I.

 

_‘IceIceBaby’ has changed his username to ‘Cap3PO’_

 

Cap3PO: Oh, I get it. Like C-3PO from Star Wars. Creative.

Chewbucky: I know, right.

Cap3PO: No, even if it’s annoying, his usernames are really creative.

Vision: I have to agree with Steve, here. They really are.

TheBird2: Okay, to be honest, Vision, your username is really not that creative.

Vision: I feel the need to inform you, that yours isn’t, either.

TheBird2: It is!

 

_‘TheBird2’ has changed his username to ‘Merida’_

 

Merida: Really, Tony? :D

ShippergGirl: Kind of fits you. :D

 

_‘ShipperGirl’ has changed her username to ‘SpiderBabe’_

 

SpiderBabe: Not really creative. Plus makes it sound like I’m dating Peter Parker.

Merida: Pff :D Everyone knows I’m better.

SpiderBabe: Sure, Darling :D

Chewbucky: Tonyyy, why aren’t you contributing to the conversation?

Cap3PO: I think he is waiting to change everyone else’s usernames.

SpiderBabe: Change Vision’s. His username is the most uncreative.

 

_‘Vision’ has changed his username to ‘WandaAdmirer’_

 

TheStrange: What does it mean?

Chewbucky: It kind of rhymes. That’s a plus for Tony.

WandaAdmirer: It means that I admirer you. But honestly who wouldn’t? You are so nice and smart and funny.

Chewbucky: Aw. Get a room you two.

OnYourLeft: Like you never do with Steve.

TheStrange: How nice of you, Vision. 

SpiderBaby: I ship you two.

TheStrange: We are already a couple.

SpiderBabe: How come I don’t know?!

Merida: Everyone knew. We just assumed you did, too and didn’t tell you.

SpiderBabe: For how long!?

WandaAdmirer: Since August. 

SpiderBabe: Around the 2nd?

WandaAdmirer: Yes, why?

SpiderBabe: I was on a mission at that time!! No one told me!

TheStrange: I’m sorry, Natasha. I can recap everything you missed for you.

SpiderBabe: Good idea. In five minutes in my room.

 

_SpiderBabe logged off._  
_TheStrange logged off._

 

Kneeldaddy: Anyways, please change the usernames back, Stark.

 

_‘KneelDaddy’ has changed his username to ‘LocoLoki’_

 

LocoLoki: You know what? I am out. I will just go to my room and ignore you, Stark. 

Merida: I will leave, too. You could have at least used ‘Legolas’. I’m a guy :D

 

_LocoLoki logged off._

 

Merida: ‘LocoLoki logged off’ :D

OnYourLeft: :D

 

_Merida logged off._

 

PopTatas: Does anyone else feel like the fun has left this conversation? This doesn't feel like a joke anymore. More like Tony trying to annoy us.

Chewbucky: Was there ever some other reason to it?

PopTatas: At the beginning it was quite amusing.

 

_PopTatas logged off._

 

DrJekyll: Tony, change us back. Now!

 

_‘DrJekyll’ has changed his username to ‘MrHyde’_

 

MrHyde: Oh very funny.

PepperP: What is going on? I misplaced my phone and found it like a minute ago.

Chewbucky: Tony is being annoying.

PepperP: Chewbucky? 

Cap3PO: He keeps changing the usernames. 

 

_‘PepperP’ has changed her name to ‘Pepperony’_

 

Pepperony: Tony, stop.

Chewbucky: it isn’t funny, anymore.

Cap3PO: It really isn’t. 

Chewbucky: I’m gonna go and get something to eat. Wanna join me?

Cap3PO: Of course, Bucky Bear ;)

Chewbucky: Oh, Captain, my Captain. Let’s go ;D

Cap3PO: Let’s go to this little restaurant a few blocks away. We’ll take the car.

Chewbucky: Can I choose the music?

Cap3PO: Not after the last time, when we listened to Katy Perry the whole time.

Chewbucky: Can we at least listen to ‘Firework’ once?

Cap3PO: Fine, come downstairs already.

Chewbucky: Kay.

WandaAdmirer: I will leave this conversation, too.

_Cap3PO logged off._  
_Chewbucky logged off._  
_WandaAdmirer logged off._

 

OnYourLeft: Well, guess now that everyone is leaving, I will go, too. I could go for a run. Now that Steve and Bucky are occupied they can’t annoy me anymore :D

MrHyde: I’ll go, too. I need to finish some work.

 

_OnYourLeft logged off._  
_MrHyde logged off._

 

Pepperony: Tony, you are never going to change the usernames back, are you?

 

_Pepperony logged off._  
_GeniusPlayboy logged off._


	2. Party Planing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting it, because I accidentally deleted it. ^^°

Clint- TheBird2  
Sam- TheBird  
Tony- GeniusPlayboy  
Phil- CapFan1  
Fury- TheBoss  
Maria- ZheAgent  
Natasha- ShipperGirl  
Steve- Capsicle  
Bucky- BuckyBear  
Bruce- TheDoc  
Thor- ManOfThunder  
Loki- TheHornedGod  
Pepper- PepperP

\---

_GeniusPlayboy logged on_  
_Capsicle logged on_  
_BuckyBear logged on_

 

Capsicle: Tony? You know I’ve always wondered why your Username isn’t GeniusBillionairePlayboyPhilantophist…

GeniusPlayboy: It was too long.

 

_ManOfThunder logged on_  
_TheHornedGod logged on_  
_TheBird2 logged on_

 

TheBird2: What are you all doing on Halloween? Wanna have a party?

TheDoc logged on.

TheDoc: What are you talking about?

ManOfThunder: Clint wants us to have a Halloween Party.

BuckyBear: Who’s @TheDoc?

GeniusPlayboy: That’s Bruce. I allowed myself to change his Username. Oh and I changed yours to BuckyBear, btw.

BuckyBear: I’ve noticed.

Capsicle: I think it’s cute.

ShipperGirl. Hey! Did you think about the party yet? 

TheDoc: No, not yet. There was a general confusion about the username changings. Oh and Tony apparently changed your name, too.

GeniusPlayboy: Well, she ships people and I figured it would be better than her uncreative username LikeABlackWidowBaby.

ShipperGirl: Nah, that’s ok. I don’t really care.

TheBird2: Soooo? Halloween?

BuckyBear: Why TheBird2?

TheBird2: TheBird was already taken. Wonder by whom…

Capsicle: Probably Sam.

BuckyBear: I think you might be right.

 

_TheBoss logged on_  
_TheBird logged on_  
_ZheAgent logged on_  
_CapFan1 logged on_  
_PepperP logged on_

 

TheBoss: What is going on?

TheBird2: Who is this @TheBird?

TheBird: Sam. @TheBird2

BuckyBear: Who else?

Capsicle: BOOM! We were right, Bucky Bear.

GeniusPlayboy: You call him Bucky Bear?

Capsicle: Well… It’s because of his Username.

GeniusPlayboy: I don’t think so, because then you wouldn’t have used a space in between the two words.

Capsicle: Oh, just let it go, Tony.

GeniusPlayboy: You might hurt the Soldiers feelings by not admitting it.

Capsicle: Bucky, are you hurt?

TheBird2: GUYS! My Party?

ShipperGirl: I will be there.

CapFan1: I will be there, too 

ManOfThunder: I will join.

ZheAgent: I might as well join, too.

TheBird: Me, too.

TheBird2: Great! The rest?

TheBoss: I will come, too. To supervise you!

TheDoc: Me, too. But is anyone else confused with the whole TheBird and TheBird2 thing? I mean it is confusing.

ZheAgent: Yes, kind of.

Capsicle: Bucky?! Did I hurt your feelings?? Buck?

Capsicle: BUCKS?!

Capsicle: Bucky Bear?

BuckyBear: Calm down, Steve. I just got something for dinner. Sorry. And no, not exactly. 

Capsicle: And un-exactly?

Capsicle: Bucky?

BuckyBear: Stevie, it’s ok. Even though, it was suprising, it didn’t hurt my feelings.

TheBird2: You two coming? You could wear a cute couple costume!

ShipperGirl: Yes, please!! I need it for my blog :D

BuckyBear. Blog?

ShipperGirl: Not that I have a blog of you two…

GeniusPlayboy: She does. Her blog is on Tumblr

ShipperGirl. Well… Yes. It is. But you guys are so cute.

Capsicle: Oh, come on, Nat. Bucky and I will never be a couple. We are just friends. No love involved. Well at least not romantic love. I don’t think we will ever get together, let alone marry or anything. Right Bucky?

 

_BuckyBear logged off_

 

TheBird. Aaaand I’d say now you hurt his feelings. 

Capsicle: Really?! Damn it!! What do I do?! Where is he even?!

TheBird2: Where are you guys, even and we are in the same Tower, we don’t even need to write on here?!?!

TheBoss: I am not in the Stark Tower.

ZheAgent: Me neither.

CapFan1: I am at Shield, too.

TheBird: I am on the roof. You know in this little house, from which you can use a telescope and all that.

TheBird2: I’m in my room on the 3rd floor.

ShipperGirl: Clint, we all know that all the bedrooms are on the 3rd floor. But anyways, I’m in the study.

GeniusPlayboy: I’m in my lab.

TheDoc: I’m in mine.

ManOfThunder: I am in the kitchen.

HornedGod: I’m in my room.

Capsicle: I’m in the library, but where is Bucky?!

Vision: Mr. Rogers? I think I found Mr. Barnes.

Capsicle: Then tell me where! And is he ok?

Vision: He is in his bathroom and he is crying.

Capsicle: FUCK! What do I do now?

ShipperGirl: Apologize, Captain Obvious! Haha. That was funny. You’re Captain America and now Captain Obvious, too.

Capsicle. Not funny! Now Bucky probably hates me.

TheBird2: Come on! At least admit you love him.

Capsicle: of course I do! He is my best friend!!

TheBird2: Not like that.

Capsicle: Fine… I guess I’m in love with him! I’ve been for too long now! Happy?!

ShipperGirl logged off.

Capsicle. Wait! Where is she going?! She has to help me.

Vision: I do believe Ms Romanoff just got a nosebleed and is in the bathroom.

GeniusPlayboy: Just tell him. He is in love with you and you with him. So the most logical thing you can do is tell him. I can see how you look at each other and all that. You two are made for each other. Tell him!

 

_Capsicle has logged off_

 

PepperP: And Tony never shows this side of him to me, of course.

 

_GeniusPlayboy logged off_  
_PepperP logged off_  
_TheBird2 logged off_

 

TheBird: What is going on?! How is everyone doing?

Vision: Mr. Stark is preparing a romantic meal for Ms. Potts and she tries to help him to not let everything burn down. Mr. Barton is assisting Ms. Romanoff, who seems to have recovered and Mr. Rogers is comforting Mr. Barnes, by hugging him.

TheBird: Are they ok?

Vision: More than “ok”. But I should probably go into privacy mode for them.

TheBird. WHAT?! 

TheHornedGod: Is everyone here really horny and simply wants to have intercourse? I'm leaving.

 

_TheHornedGod logged off_

 

ZheAgent: I hope you all don’t forget about the meeting tomorrow.

TheBird: Of course not. I’ll be sleeping and trying to ignore Bucky and Steve next door. Good night.

CapFan1: Meeting at 11 am tomorrow, please wake the ones that are offline up in time. Thank you.

 

_CapFan1 logged off_

 

TheDoc: I will do so. Good night.

 

_TheDoc logged off_  


 

TheBoss: I see you all tomorrow, at 11am. Don’t be late.

 

_TheBoss logged off_

 

ManOfThunder: And no one answered the question about the Halloween costumes. Smh. Well, we have time.

 

_ManOfThunder logged off_


	3. Vacations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go on vacation.

Capsicle: Are you guys almost done?

BuckyBear: I can’t find the phone Tony gave me.

Capsicle: Why do you need it?

BuckyBear: Listening to music. Firework, duh. :D

ShipperGirl: I’m coming downstairs.

Capsicle: You all might want to hurry up, we need to get to the airport in half an hour.

BuckyBear: Wait, how am I supposed to get through the security.

GeniusPlayboy: And me?

ShipperGirl: And my guns.

Vision: Wait, Tony, don’t you own a private jet?

TheStrange: Yes, why aren’t we using that.

GeniusPlayboy: I need to inform everyone that the jets aren’t working. Two of them are damaged and one of them is malfunctioning.

TheBird2: Alright, I am ready. 

TheHornedGod: Who isn’t?

ManOfThunder: Well. Only, Natasha, Clint, Steve you and I are downstairs. And Pepper, who is just arriving.

Vision: I will be downstairs in the matter of a few minutes. I am waiting for Wanda to finish packing, so I can carry her suitcase.

TheStrange: That’s sweet of you. But I can carry it myself.

Vision: Oh, I insist to carry it.

TheStrange: Alright then, thank you.

ShipperGirl: Get a room.

TheDoc: I am on my way down the stairs.

BuckyBear: I am in the elevator.

TheBird: I’m with Bucky.

GeniusPlayboy: Alright, I’m coming. But I will log off now. We can text on the plane.

Capsicle: Isn’t that dangerous.

GeniusPlayboy: You just go into airplane mode on your phone. This chat doesn’t require internet. Aren’t I the smartest?

PepperP: Of course, darling. Now can we go?

TheHornedGod: I think everyone is here.

 

_Everyone logged off_  
_Everyone logged on_

 

BuckyBear: We aren’t all next to each other. 

Capsicle: But you are next to me.

BuckyBear: I was never on a plane before. 

Capsicle: Neither was Vision, right?

Vision: I was. On a mission. Wasn’t Bucky on a plane, during missions.

BuckyBear: Those were helicopters. And I flew them myself. How can I trust the competence of this pilot?

GeniusPlayboy: Sound like someone is scaaaared. :D

BuckyBear: I am not. Shut up, Stark.

PepperP: Tony, really. Stop. If you were scared of something, you wouldn’t want someone to laugh about it, either.

TheStrange: Always count on Pepper to scold Tony and get him to do the right things. :D 

TheBird: Bucky, Don’t be afraid. I know this pilot. I was on one of his flights, before. He is good. And we made it to the destination safely.

BuckyBear: I am not scared, but thank you, nonetheless.

ManOfThunder: James, don’t be scared. Flying is fun.

TheHornedGod: Unless, you are next to your brother, who gets as excited about it, as a little child. But that isn’t a problem for you.

ManOfThunder: I am not too excited.

TheHornedGod: Yes, you are.

Capsicle: Stop you guys. Anyways, where are you sitting and with whom?

GeniusPlayboy: Pepper, in the front. 

ShipperGirl: Next to Clint. Three rows behind Tony. Again, Tony. Thanks for letting us all fly First Class.

GeniusPlayboy: Oh, I have the money. Why not use it? :D

PepperP: That was very nice of you. Just like all of you standing up for Bucky, when they wouldn’t let him through security.

TheDoc: I am next to Sam. We are four rows in front of Steve and Bucky.

Steve: Bucky Bear and I are in the middle rows, in the middle.

TheHornedGod: My brother and I are in the right rows. In the back.

Vision: And Wanda and I are two rows in front of Thor and Loki. And may I say, how pretty Wanda looks, when the sun shines on her hair through the window?

TheStrange: You are just too nice.

ShipperGirl: Clint, you are NEVER this sweet. Not that I needed your validation, but you calling me pretty once in a while would be great.

TheBird2: I once said you should be the mother to my little bird children. Isn’t that enough?

ShipperGirl: That is plain creepy. That’s what that is.

BuckyBear. Steve always compliments me.

PepperP: Tony rarely does. But he has a different way of showing affection.

ShipperGirl: Clint as a different way, too. But his different way, is disturbing. He once build us a nest to watch the sunset from.

TheBird2: You thought it was funny and laughed. That was what I was going for. You laughing is great.

ShipperGirl: Thank you. 

TheDoc: Aren’t we going to get in trouble for texting?

GeniusPlayboy: I told the stewardess about the chat being completely safe. You all just need to say Tony Stark and she will know what’s up.

ShipperGirl: Alright. We are taking off. And oh my goodness. Bucky and Steve are being such cuties right now.

Capsicle: Don’t stalk us. :D And Bucky is scared.

TheDoc: I can’t see them. What are they doing that is that cute?

ShipperGirl: Steve is cuddling Bucky, because he is scared.

GeniusPlayboy: Aww, isn't that sweet?

PepperP: Tony, don’t tease them.

GeniusPlayboy: Okay, this is a night flight. We should all sleep now. See you all in about six hours.

 

_Everyone logged off_  
_Everyone logged on_

 

GeniusPlayboy: Mine and Peppers room is great! We can see the ocean from it!

Capsicle: Bucky and I can see it, too.

ShipperGirl: We, too. Guys. We can all see the ocean. We are in the penthouse suite, which has enough room for all of us and all the rooms are located in a way, that will allow you all to see the ocean.

TheDoc: Natasha is right.

TheBird: Well, we should check out the bar and the restaurant.

BuckyBear. I like that idea. I’m getting hungry.

GeniusPlayboy: Me, too. Starving. Come on guys.

 

_Everyone logged off_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be about the memories of the vacation and the arrival at home.


	4. Break-Ups and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one contains some feels, but I still tried to make it funny. Hope I succeeded.

Capsicle: I haven’t seen Tony all day.

BuckyBear: Be happy, he isn’t annoying you.

Capsicle: I am worried.

ShipperGirl: Yes. Where is he?

TheDoc: In the lab, with me. Don’t come. He isn’t in the mood to talk.

TheBird: Is he ever, when he’s in the lab?

TheBird2: I know what happened!! But idk if I should tell you.

ShipperGirl: Do it, Clint!

TheBird2: Weeell. He and Pepper broke up.

BuckyBear: Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I would never be able to live without Steve.

Capsicle: I’m sorry for you, Tony.

TheDoc: You should leave him alone. He is really not in the mood to talk.

Capsicle: Are you at least comforting him?

TheDoc: Yes, of course. He’s my best friend. 

ShipperGirl: I ship you two.

TheDoc: Wait, what now?

ShipperGirl: I can see you. You two look so cute.

TheBird2: What?

ShipperGirl: They are cuddling and Tony is crying.

TheDoc: Where are you??

ShipperGirl: I’m actually like a spider. You can’t see me.

TheDoc: Natasha, leave Tony. He is really sad. Don’t make jokes or stalk us.

ShipperGirl: Naahh.

TheDoc: Natasha! Leave us alone!

ShipperGirl: Fine, but only because I need to stalk Stucky now.

Capiscle: Lord help us.

BuckyBear: You will need to find us, first!

ShipperGirl: On the roof?

BuckyBear: Damn it!

Capiscle: Why Natasha? :D

ShipperGirl: Stucky :D

TheBird2: Dr. Jekyll just turned into Mr. Hyde.

TheDoc: Very funny. I’m just protective of my friends.

BuckyBear: Yeah, I know that feeling.

Capsicle: Uh-huh.

TheBird: He is so protective of Bucky.

BuckyBear: And you are mean to me.

TheBird. I will never move my seat for you!!

TheDoc: Can you guys stop? This is a serious conversation.

ShipperGirl: Yes, it could make Stanner become canon.

TheHornedGod: You have a name for the two of them?

ShipperGirl: For sure.

TheDoc: I don’t use the vulnerability of others for my own advantages!

TheBird2: We know. Nat, leave them be. Where are you?

ShipperGirl: Oh, you know, somewhere.

TheHornedGod: How is it possible, that you two can’t see her?

TheBird2: There are many hiding spots for her.

TheDoc: Okay, I will stop answering now.

Capsicle: Why did they break up?

PepperP: Well, Tony told me that he was in love with someone else and if we would still be a couple? I said no. But it isn’t all that bad.

ShipperGirl: sorry to hear that.

TheStrange: We could do something together to cheer you up.

PepperP: I’m not that sad. We’re still friends. 

Capsicle: Then why is he crying, when he isn’t in love with you anymore?

PepperP: He told me he couldn’t tell the person that he loved them.

Capsicle: Who is it?

PepperP: I don’t think I could tell you. If Tony wants you to know, he will tell you himself.

ShipperGirl: It’s Bruce.

TheBird: Natasha, I know you ship them, but isn’t that a little far fetched?

ShipperGirl: No, you don’t understand. They are kissing in the lab right now.

BuckyBear: Wait, what now?

TheBird2: Natasha don’t mess with us.

ShipperGirl: No, seriously. They are kissing, Tony in Bruce’s lap. I am serious.

TheStrange: I find it hard to believe you.

Vision: I need to inform you, that Natasha is right, Tony and Bruce are, in fact, kissing. But I can not seem to find, where Natasha is, so she can see the two of them. And she is right about the fact that Tony is in Bruce’s lap and holding onto him.

ShipperGirl: See? I was right? And Stanner is canon. I told you.

Capsicle: That is surely surprising.

BuckyBear: Now we know, who Tony was in love with.

PepperP: Yes, you do. He told me he was in love with Bruce. But it’s alright.

GerniusPlayboy: Pepper, again. I am so sorry. I should have said something sooner.

PepperP: Tony, it’s alright, really. I’m fine. One day, I will find someone else. And I am just happy that you came to turns with your crush.

TheDoc: I see, you all know now.

ShipperGirl: We do.

TheBird2: Would have never seen that coming?

BuckyBear: Really? They were in the lab together the whole night. Eye-making-love. Laughing, being totally in love but totally oblivious.

TheHornedGod: I haven’t seen them all that much, but even I noticed.

TheDoc: That obvious?

TheHornedGod: That obvious.

Capsicle: well, I’m glad you are together now.

TheDoc: We are?

GeniusPlayboy: Yes! Bruce, don’t tell me, you didn’t think we were.

TheDoc: I wasn’t quite sure. Sorry.

GeniusPlayboy: It’s alright, I guess. So, another thing, where is Natasha hiding?

ShipperGirl: You really think I would tell you?

GeniusPlayboy: This is getting weird.

ShipperGirl: Actually, now I’m right behind you two.

Capsicle: She is?

TheDoc: Yes, yes she is! And she scared us.

ShipperGirl: Told you. I’m like a spider. I’m there out of sudden and you will be too scared to sleep for the rest of the night, after I disappear out of sudden. ;)

BuckyBear: Accurate :D

Capsicle: Yes, it really is :D

TheBird2: Hey! Sam and I are ordering pizza. Anyone wanna join?

ShipperGirl: Yes, stalking my friends makes hungry.

BuckyBear: Really? :D

ShipperGirl: I was hiding for an hour or so. I’m hungry. It’s dinnertime.

TheBird2: Then com downstairs, Tash.

 

 _Everyone logged off_.


	5. Gifted Younsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men join the chat for a few chapters, since they live in the Tower for a while, after Tony accidentally destoryed their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Alright, alright I know that the people from the institute are older than, what I will make them be in 2016 (where this takes place, this whole fanfiction), but I want to have the X-Men Apocalypse Crew here. 
> 
> Also, I will upload my Harry Potter fanfiction "Treasure" soon with the last chapter, for anyone who might be wondering.

Vision: Can I have an explanation as to why there are teenagers in our living room and why they seem to have some sort of powers, that they now play with, because they are bored?

ProfX: Because Tony Stark did a test flight with a jet and wanted to test a missle, which he shot into the forest, but it turned out he forgot that my Institute is located in that certain part of the woods.

TheDoc: So basically Tony destroyed your school? And now you live here?

ProfX: Until it is build up again.

Magneato: Which could take some time.

GeniusPlayboy: Oh no! Is your name Mag-NEAT-o instead of Mag-NET-o, because you think you’re neat and you thought it’d be funny? :D

Magneato: I can only say, I don’t know, why your name would be Playboy. You surely don’t look attractive to me.

ShipperGirl: BUUUURN :D

Bamf: Professor, can you please tell Peter to stop running around so fast and tie me to certain things, just because he’s bored.

Nyoom: Oh, Kurty-Wurty, am I annoying you?

Bamf: A little, yes.

Nyoom: I mean, I could tie you to some other things, if you’d like to.

Mystique: Peter Maximoff, stop flirting with my son in such an inappropriate manner!

Nyoom: Fiiiine. Everyone’s a party pooper nowadays.

Cyclops: Maybe they are just annoyed and exhausted and really don’t want to deal with your hyperactivity, ever thought of that?

JeanBean: Alright, we can all agree that we are annoyed, but don’t fight. We are just all tired of waiting.

PepperP: Alright, I have the rooms ready, where you can stay. Luckily this place is big enough. And I’m sorry for Tony destroying your home.

Mystique: Alright, everyone listen. You will now bring your stuff to the rooms Ms Potts tells you to go to and you will stay on this chat, so we can keep you updated.

PepperP: Jubilation Lee, you will share a room with Jean Grey. Peter Maximoff and Kurt Wagner will share a room.

Mystique: Erik, you better tell your son to lay it low and stop flirting with my son.

Magneato: My son? Your son enjoys it!

ProfX: Stop, let Ms Potts explain to you where to stay.

PepperP: I hope that Hank McCoy won’t mind staying in a room with Raven Darkholme and Erik Lensheer will be in a room with Charles Xavier. 

GeniusPlayboy: Well, I guess I’m sorry.

TheStrange: Wait, why does Peter have the same last name as me and is really fast? Is he like my brother? My brother is dead.

Nyoom: Yeah, I don’t know what happened there either.

PepperP: Scott Summers will share a room with his brother and Ororo Munroe will have a room to herself. Same goes for Sean Cassidy Is everyone okay with that?

ShipperGirl: So many new ships.

TheBird2: Tasha, pls.

ShipperGirl: You are the man, who wanted to be The Bird so bad he put a number behind it, after finding out the name was already taken.

ManOfThunder: You are all very welcomed here. ^^

Capsicle: Yeah, he’s right. We’re happy to have you here. So you are gifted youngsters?

JeanBean: Yes. We are, why?

BuckyBear: Well what are your powers?

JeanBean: I’m a telepath and can use telekenesis.

Bamf: I can teleport. And, btw, Charles, I think my image enhancer is breaking down, again.

GeniusPlayboy: Uhhh, I’d like to check out that device!

Cyclops: I can shot blasts of energy from my eyes. Hence, the glasses.

HotHavok: And me from my chest. 

BansheeBabe: I can like scream very loudly and that I can use to fly or I can break windows.

BuckyBear: Please don’t

BansheeBabe: I won’t.

TheHornedGod: Why does Kurt What’s-his-name have an image inducer?

Kurt: Actually I’m blue.

GeniusPlayboy: Da ba dee da ba di. Da ba dee da ba di.

TheDoc: Tony, no.

GeniusPlayboy: Tony, yes!

TheHornedGod: Ah, I see. And you don’t want to look like that?

Kurt: Not really.

TheHornedGod: Relatable.

Beast: True.

Mytsique: My son is perfect the way he is. Shut up.

ProfX: Maternal instincts, I see.

ShipperGirl: Her maternal instincts are on fleek :D

Nyoom: Like my hair :D Okay, me and Kurt will go to our room now. Byyye.

Jubilee: I will go to my room, too.

Ororeo: Me, too.

ShipperGirl: I am in love with your username.

TheDoc: Okay, everyone should go to their rooms and we will talk about what to do, while you all unpack.

\---[Next Morning]---

TheBird: Someone needs to tell this Kurt kid to stop teleporting into the kitchen.

Bamf: Sorry…

Nyoom: I heard you like to go running. I’d like to accompany you sometime.

Capsicle. Don’t do it, Sam.

BuckyBear: He is super fast!

Nyoom: So what?

BuckyBear: Sam is annoyed, when Steve runs past him and yells ‘On your left!’

Capsicle: or you do the same thing just on his right.

TheBird: Whhhhyyy?

ShipperGirl: Jean and I are taking good use of her powers, getting more milk to the table, without getting up.

JeanBean: Natasha is really nice.

TheDoc: Me and Kurt get along nicely.

Bamf: Yes, Dr. Banner is really nice!

Nyoom: They were talking the whole evening yesterday.

Jubilee: Someone’s jealous?

TheDoc: Kurt is about half my age. Also, I am dating Tony.

Nyoom: See, Jubliee?

Jubilee: Yeeeah. You can still be jealous. I know you were!

Nyoom. Was not!

JeanBean: He was. He’s currently thinking that he was, but you shouldn’t know.

Nyoom. Damn it, Jean!

GeniusPlayboy: SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY I JUST GOT WOKEN UP BY A LOUD NOISE!! WHY?!

PepperP: I think Scott took his glasses of for a shower and accidentally opened his eyes.

Cyclops: I’m very sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.

GeniusPlayboy: It’s alright, I guess.

Bamf: Oh and Dr. Banner helped me with the image inducer. 

ProfX: Thank you, Bruce.

GeniusPlayboy: Hey, no fair! I wanted to do this! I’m much better witch technology than he is.

TheDoc: Tony, dear, as a doctor, I need to be acquainted to technic, as well. 

ShipperGirl: Plus, I think Kurt didn’t want to wait like the whole day for you to be ready and up and in the mood and not busy.

BuckyBear: HELP!

Capsicle: Bucky! What happened?

BuckyBear: My arm is stuck to the metal bed!!

ProfX: ERIK!

Magneato: Sorry, I’ll let him go. 

ShipperGirl: I ship Cherik now.

Mystique: Believe me, me, too.

Nyoom: Everyone does. I mean they even sleep in the same bed, wtf?! :D

\---[midday]---

Bamf: Peter, stop singing along to ‘Wish you were here’. I want to read!

ShipperGirl: So that’s were the music comes from.

TheHornedGod: Great, just great. Turn is off.

ManOfThunder. Please (:

Nyoom: No!

Bamf: We can cuddle; while I read, if you turn it off.

Nyoom: Convinced!

TheStrange: Why is Vision in a dress!? And why does he have breasts!?

GeniusPlayboy: Charles was showing me his power to create an illusion.

ProfX: I can also read minds.

Magneato: And shave your hair ):

ProfX: Damn it, Erik!

GeniusPlayboy: :DDD

\---[after dinner]---

GeniusPlayboy: It is quite practical that Peter is so fast. He helped be put away the dishes, very fast.

Bamf: Wow, very nice of you Peter.

Nyoom: I know. Let’s go do something fun!

Mystique: Don’t you try to snog my son, Peter!

Magneato: I don’t think they will do it with cameras everywhere.

Mystique: Say what no?

GeniusPlayboy: Not in the bathrooms, just everywhere else. It’s for security.

Mystique: I’m relieved, as long as there aren’t any in the bathrooms. I can deal with safety cameras. Not that I do anything bad, while sleeping.

Magneato: Well, Charles and I found out the hard way.

HotHavok: What happened.

Magneato: We had intercourse and AFTER IT we noticed the camera.

BuckyBear: Been there, Erik. Freaking been there!

Capsicle: True. It was quite awkward.

GeniusPlayboy: Well, Jarvis can’t show them to me, it was on privacy mode.

Capsicle: Good. Where’s he anyways?

GeniusPlayboy: I’m rebooting him. I’m using Friday, but she doesn’t have an account here, luckily. I like Jarvis better.

ShipperGirl: Me, too.

Capsicle: JEEZ! Kurt just teleported into my room!

Bamf: Sorry, wrong room! I swear I haven’t seen anything!

BuckyBear: I hate everything.

ShipperGirl: Awkward!

TheBird: :DD

Bamf: Aaaanyyyways, I am off to bed.

Nyoom. I will join!

Mystique: Peter!

GeniusPlayboy: anyways, who’s down for a film night!

Ororeo: Me!

JeanBean: Me, too? What are we watching?

GeniusPlayboy: The best movie ever!

TheDoc: Tony, I swear, if it is “Sharknado” again, I will hulk out on you.

GenusPlayboy: Better! 

TheDoc: Well, what is it?

GeniusPlayboy: “Sharktopus”

TheHornedGod: That concludes that I will be absent from the movie night.

ManOfThunder. What is this movie about?

GeniusPlayboy: A sharktopus.

ManOfThunder: Sounds thrilling, I will join.

ShipperGirl: I will watch it while creepily hiding somewhere, like a ninja.

Capsicle: No thanks. Sharknado was already too much. As much as Bucky and I need to catch up on modern movies, no.

BuckyBear: I agree with Steve. This is something I can’t deal with. 

PepperP: You have it on dvd? Do you honestly buy them?

GeniusPlayboy: I am rich.

PepperP: That’s not an excuse and you know it.


	6. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every electric device in the tower starts acting up.  
> People are trapped in rooms, elevators are stuck and the security system won't turn off.  
> What else will happen in a tower, which Tony designed with a ton of electronics, that he can manipulate to prank people?  
> (Also: The mutants are still there!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching "Mr.Robot" and I remembered the episode, in which the "Smart House" of a woman is being maipulated and everything is starting to go crazy (alarms are going of, lights are flickering and the temperature keeps dropping) and I thought "What if Tony did this to the rest of the people, living in the tower?"  
> And badabing badabum: This happened.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

Nyoom: Tony? What is it with the elevator?

ShipperGirl: What is up with it?

Nyoom: Kurt and I are stuck in here. It just stopped working and now it’s dark!

TheBird2: I thought the blue one can teleport. Why isn’t he doing that?

Nyoom: Being the polite cinnamon roll he is, he doesn’t want to accidentally bamf in on someone.

ShipperGirl: He won’t. It’s okay.

Capsicle: Don’t be so sure about it. Last time he popped up in the shower with me, because he confused the levels of the tower.

Ororeo: Can I join the club? 

Capsicle: The club of being in my shower?

Ororeo: The being stuck club. Because I’m locked in my bathroom. I just used it and wanted to get out an now the door is locked and Jarvis tells me, he can’t unlock it.

ShipperGirl: I’ll come and get you through the window.

Ororeo: No way! I’ll wait, until Tony gets me out.

ShipperGirl: Where’s he anyway? Bruce! @ TheDoc! Where’s Tony?

TheDoc: I have no idea. He went to his lab and now he’s gone.

Capsicle: Oh for Gods sake! I bet it was him. He is pranking us!

Magneato: I might need to agree with Steve! Because now my door won’t open and whenever I use my mutation to push the lock back, it locks to fast for me to open.

ProfX: I’d help you, but something is wrong with me wheelchair! The mechanism for the wheels is broken and I keep driving forwards and back uncontrollably!

BuckyBear: Sounds like something Tony’d do. Do you agree, Steve?

Capsicle: I totally agree. Come on, Buck, let’s find him. Let’s check the lab first.

BuckyBear: Don’t worry, you all. We’ll find him and fix this.

TheBird: Please do so fast. One of the robot arms Tony uses in the kitchen to do the dishes, won’t let go of Jean. And when Jubilee tried to help, the other arm grabbed her and we can’t get them to stop.

BuckyBear: This is what he gets for putting mechanisms and science into everything! This “Smartass House”, as he calls it, doesn’t seem that smart anymore. Back in my days, the most electricity Steve and I had was an oven, a fridge, a radiator and a radio! And that was it! And we survived, too.

TheBird2: Bucky, you sound like and old man, who just got a smartphone for his birthday and is now yelling at his grandchildren, because he can’t use it.

ShipperGirl: “Get of my damn yard! Kids nowadays!” :D

BuckyBear: Very funny. :D I was just saying.

ShipperGirl: GOD DAMN IT! Where is Tony?

Nyoom: What happened? Do you mean the loud noises?

ShipperGirl: NO! I mean the quiet classic music! Of course I mean the loud noises!

TheDoc: That’s the security system. I don’t have the code to stop it.

Nyoom: Please do it fast.

Bamf: It’s so loud and I’m getting really anxious.

Nyoom: I’ll hold you.

Mystique: Don’t take advantage of the situation like that. Try to get out. Kurt, just bamf out.

Bamf: I can barely concentrate! It’s too loud.

Mystique: Peter, you better keep my son safe.

Magneato: Can someone get me out!

ProfX: I think I’m going to be sick!

Capsicle: Where locked in the damn lab! And we can’t hear the security noise, for some reason.

ShipperGirl: Tony probably only let it’s sound play upstairs. 

BuckyBear: I’d rather have the security noise. Now this weird “Je t’aime. Oui mon amour, je t’aime”-whisper-moan song is playing.

Shipper: And now there is only dimmed red light here. Tony, seriously?

Bamf: The elevator just moved!

Mystique: Great.

Nyoom: Nope, it’s stuck again. 

ProfX: Now I’m spinning! Someone help me!

JeanBean: The arm pulled me up! When I try to open it per telekinesis, it closes so fast!

Jubilee: Can someone help?

ShipperGirl: Now he’s doing it to me, too. My gadgets are going crazy. You guys now the zip line shooting bracelet?

TheBird2: You alright?

ShipperGirl: It pulled me up to the ceiling. The very high ceiling in the living room. And I can’t get it to let me down!

TheBird: Help! 

Capsicle: Oh no. What now?

TheBird: Red Wing keeps following me. I’m currently hiding under my desk.

Mystique: Does no one know the code for the security system?

PepperP: I would love to come up and help you all, but I am stuck in the car. The doors won’t open.

Mystique: Just tell us the code, please?

PepperP: 1234.

Magneato: Seriously?

Mystique: It’s not working.

PepperP: But that was the code, Tony set just two days ago. He must have changed it. I don’t know the new one.

TheDoc: I can’t find Tony and now the temperature is dropping.

Mystique: Okay, everyone, who is not already trapped, stay where they are.

ProfX: That is a little hard to do, when your wheelchair has his own will!

Magneato: I’d rather not. The sink, the shower and the tub turned on and I can’t turn them off, everything is overflowing.

TheDoc: I’m surprised that I’m not stuck.

ShipperGirl: He’s probably scared you’d hulk out.

TheDoc: Makes sense.

TheBird: RED WING FOUND ME! I’m sorry, Raven. I can’t stay here! I gotta go!

Nyoom: It’s so cold in here. Can someone do something?

Bamf: I’m really starting to panic.

Mystique: Peter, calm him down.

Bamf: Peter started to sing.

TheBird2: Seriously?

Bamf: He’s singing “Colors”. He says it fits, because my hands are blue and his hair is grey.

ShipperGirl: It kinda does. I’m still stuck.

JeanBean: Me, too. And Jubilee is stuck upside down.

Capsicle: Okay. This is getting creepy. The room is now bathed in red light and the music is getting louder by the minute.

BuckyBear: I’m really kind of scared.

ShipperGirl: Close your eyes and Steve can hold you.

Cyclops: Can someone explain, why I can’t come in? I’m on the balcony.

JeanBean: How could you miss the loud noises?

Cyclops: The windows are thick, it’s not that loud on the outside and I was listening to music.

TheBird2: Tony is pranking us. Well, he thickened the glasses, after Loki threw him through one. 

ShipperGirl: Speaking of Loki, where is he and where’s Thor?

TheBird2: On Asgard. They’re so lucky. But they’ll be back on Monday.

TheStange: Help me. I’m locked in the shower and I could barely get my phone inside with my powers, because the shower only has a little opening.

ShipperGirl: Good thing that you have a waterproof phone.

TheDoc: Can’t Vision help? Where is he?

PepperP: He left with Tony. Probably his plan, so he couldn’t help.

TheDoc: Damn it. 

PepperP: Is anyone hurt?

ProfX: Not, yet. But I might dislocate my shoulder, trying to hold onto something. Where’s Hank, when you need him?

Mystique: He’s locked in the storage room next to the kitchen, without a phone.

ProfX: Wait, what’s that melody?

Magneato: If there will be music playing now, I will seriously try to get out through the window.

Nyoom: He’ll Magneto away from this shit.

Magneato: The windows are locked!

ShipperGirl: Now the intercom is playing “Waterloo” on top of the security noises.

TheBird: Great, it’ll be stuck in my head for at least a week. But I kind of like the song. But I don’t want it in my head for a week.

ShipperGirl: Seriously, Sam! This is what you’re worried about? Red Wing is trying to find you and you are worried that a song might be stuck in your head?

TheBird: Yes. That’s exactly what I worry about.

BuckyBear: Can someone get us out?

TheBird. I haven’t moved my seat for you, do you thing I’d get out of my hiding spot to get you out?

BuckyBear: Anyone?

ShipperGirl: If I get down from here, sure!

Mystique: Okay, I can’t get to my son. I will just try to help someone else. Who’s worst off?

ProfX: ME!

Magneato: Charles, you aren’t! I might drown in here!

TheStrange: Me.

Capsicle: Bucky and I!

Mystique: I’m the closest to Charles. I’ll check on him.

ProfX: Thanks.

Mystique: Nevermind. I’m stuck in this hallway. The door to the hallway closed and all of the other doors are locked. 

ProfX: Damn it. That means I will have to cling to the closet now and hope it doesn’t fall over or I dislocate me shoulder.

TheBird. RED WING IS IN THE ROOM! Shit! What do I do?!

Bamf: Maybe try to be quiet?

TheBird. He found me!! Noooo! I bet it’s Bucky’s fault!

ShipperGirl: How? He is probably making out with Steve in the lab while creepy sexual music plays in the background.

JeanBean: This getting out of hand! The toaster keeps popping up and down and the  
oven is turning on and off!

Jubilee: I’m scared something might be ablaze at the end of this.

Cylcops: Oh no. It starts raining outside. And there’s lighting!! 

Magneato: The water is now about ankle level! 

Mystique: All the doors keep opening and banging close again!

ShipperGirl: The sprinklers just went off! I’m being soaked! But the zip line won’t let go!

TheBird: I’m hiding under Tony’s bed!

TheStrange: The water keeps changing temperatures!

TheBird2: What was that noise?

ProfX: I accidentally pulled over the wardrobe, while holding onto it!!

Bamf: The elevator is making creepy noises and keeps moving up and down on it’s own!

Mystique: Teleport out of there!

Nyoom: He isn’t listening, he is clinging to me for dear life!

JeanBean: The arms are shaking us!

PepperP: The car alarms are all going off now!

TheDoc: I can’t reach Tony! The phone just keeps hanging up.

TheBird2: I can’t disable the security system! I’m so sorry!

Ororeo: It’s freezing in here!

JeanBean: What is this static noise coming from the Livingroom?

TheBird2: Now there is security footage playing on the T.V.

JeanBean: Anything helpful?

TheBird2: No, it’s parted so that we can see ever camera. It just shows, how everyone is doing.

Magneato: The water is still running. Tony’ll have a hard time cleaning this up.

ProfX: Are you going to be okay, Erik?

Magneato: Yeah. There is a drain. I think he’ll open it up, if it gets critical.

ProfX: Be careful, Erik. I love you.

Magneato: I love you, too.

ShipperGirl: I ship it, but this is HARDLY the time!

PepperP: I am still trying to reach Tony!

TheBird. Red wing is in the room!

 

_GenuisPlayboy logged on_

 

PepperP: TONY! Make this stop!

TheDoc: Immediately!

GeniusPlayboy: Alright. I’ll tell Jarvis to stop all of it.

Mystique: The door is opening. I’ll go check on Kurt.

ProfX: The wheelchair has stopped spinning. I hope Erik comes out of the bathroom fast enough. I think I will have to throw up.

Magneato: The water is draining.

TheBird. Red Wing is listening to me, again.

Magneato: Raven, how is Peter?

Mystique: Peter and Kurt are fine. The elevator is on my floor now and they are clinging to each other. 

TheBird2: I helped Natasha down and she is looking for Steve and Bucky.

ShipperGirl: They were making out. I knew it.

BuckyBear: We had to kill some time.

Capsicle: Yeah. How are the others?

Cyclops: I’m finally inside.

PepperP: I am now it the elevator and on my way to you all.

Bamf: Peter and I are on the couch.

Nyoom: Cuddling.

Magneato: I’m outside now. Charles didn’t throw up and we’re coming now.

Ororeo: I’m finally out! Coming down.

TheStrange: I’m out of the shower. Vision checked on me.

Vision: She is fine. Just a little cold.

Jubilee: Jean and I are finally free. 

Mystique: Hank is, too.

TheDoc: And the security system is off now and the music, too. But Tony is still working on turning the sprinklers off.

PepperP: Is everyone here? 

ProfX: Yes, I think we’re all here.

PepperP: Now that we are all here: What was all of this about?!

GeniusPlayboy: You were all ignoring me for the past week. I figured, I’d prank you a little and being a genius, I came up with all of this.

PepperP: Tony, seriously?

Nyoom: For this you have to buy us all pizza!

GeniusPlayboy: Fine, I will. Pizza-dinner everyone!

ProfX: That sounds great, but first I need to take a shower.

Magneato: I’ll join.

TheStrange: I don’t think, I’ll need a shower anymore.

ShipperGirl: Me neither, I’m soaked.

GeniusPlayboy: How about everyone changes clothes and then we assemble here again?

TheDoc: Good idea.

GeniusPlayboy: But did you see what I did there? Did you see it?

Capsicle: Wow, very creative, Tony :D

BuckyBear: Alright, see you guys later. Come one, Stevie, shower time.

GeniusPlayboy: Bye! See you later. Will someone help me clean up?

Mystique: Dream on. 

GeniusPlayboy: Kurt, you’re a nice person, will you help me?

ShipperGirl: Haha :D The way he just bamfed a way with Peter! 

GeniusPlayboy: Anyone? 

TheBird: Seeing as I’m the only one left, with everyone else getting changed or showering, I have come to an answer: No, I won’t. Bye. See you later.


End file.
